ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik
Erik was a main character (determinant) in Gared's Story. He was member of House Forrester who attempted to steal supplies and flee. His punishment/banishment and subsequent fate will be entirely up to the player (Ethan Forrester) to decide. CharacterCategory:Video Game Characters Erik is weak of will and is quite cowardly and defenseless. He attempts to flee Ironrath after stealing some of their food and weapons, showing he is not brave. He attempted to manipulate the entire crowd into turning against Ethan Forrester, showing that he does not have any faith in the Forresters despite working for him. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Iron From Ice While Maester Ortengryn is talking with Ethan, Royland catches the thief stealing weapons from the House. Ethan is given the decision to punish the man by sending him to the wall, chopping off three fingers, or have mercy on him. Royland suggests that he must prove that the people cannot do "whatever the fuck they like". * Having mercy on Erik or taking three fingers lets him stay in Ironrath. * Exiling him results in Erik being sent to the Wall. The Lost Lords If sent to the Wall without having his fingers removed in the previous episode, he will appear in Gared's story, bitterly stating that Ethan should have chopped off three fingers so that he could have at least stayed with his family. The Sword in the Darkness If sent to the Wall without having his fingers removed in Iron From Ice, he briefly appears during the assignments given by Denner Frostfinger and Jon Snow at the start of the episode. He is given the role of steward. Sons of Winter If sent to the Wall without having his fingers removed in Iron From Ice, he is briefly seen glancing at Britt's body while it is being burned. The Ice Dragon He only directly appears in this episode if you didn't send him to the Wall in Iron From Ice and Asher survived the previous episode. He only appears in Asher's story, he is first seen tending to a horse when Asher arrives at the gate in the courtyard to confront Ludd Whitehill. He also appears if Elissa poisoned herself along with Ludd Whitehill and Bowen died in Iron From Ice. He is killed by Harys saving Asher. If Bowen/Elissa takes his place being killed by Harys, it is assumed that he was either killed or injured, or perhaps managed to escape in the Battle of Ironrath. However, if he was sent to the Wall, then his fate is unknown, but it could be assumed that he becomes the only survivor when his family presumably gets killed by Whitehill soldiers. Killed Victims Erik has not killed anyone. Death (Determinant) Killed By * Harys If he stays in Ironrath, Bowen dies in Iron From Ice, Elissa Forrester poisoned herself alongside Ludd Whitehill, and Rodrik Forrester sacrificed himself in the previous episode, then Erik will appear in The Ice Dragon, for unknown reasons, attempting to protect Asher Forrester from Harys by stabbing him in the back. When Harys turns around and notices Erik was responsible, he promptly stabs him through the abdomen with his sword, killing him. Relationships Royland Degore Royland mercilessly beats Erik when he insults Ethan and begs for mercy. Ethan Forrester If Ethan has mercy on him, he will be thanked by the thief. If he takes three fingers, Erik will be in too much distress and agony to form an opinion of the Lord. If he was sent to the Wall by Ethan, Erik will hold a grudge against the Forresters. Harys Though the two never met, Erik will attack Harys if he stays in Ironrath. Harys, in turn, will kill him, seeing him as an enemy that needs to be killed. Appearances * The thief only appears in The Lost Lords, The Sword in the Darkness, and Sons of Winter if he was sent to the Wall in Iron From Ice. If he wasn't sent to the wall, he only appears in Iron From Ice and The Ice Dragon. References Category:The Night's Watch Category:House Forrester Category:Stewards Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists